


Libellule

by A_Lucy_Goose



Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: F/M, Multi, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-24
Updated: 2015-03-24
Packaged: 2018-03-19 11:23:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3608283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_Lucy_Goose/pseuds/A_Lucy_Goose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Up until that very moment Spy hadn’t believed the bushman. Admittedly, he had thought it was some kind of painfully unfunny joke. Australians were like that after all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Libellule

**Author's Note:**

> **anonymous asked:** you said prompts sooo, how about something where Pyro is in the middle with Sniper and Spy giving them the time of their life? Pyro love is always needed

“Well, then,” a finely arched brow crept upward in response to the sight before him. “It appears I stand corrected.”

Up until that very moment Spy hadn’t believed the bushman. Admittedly, he had thought it was some kind of painfully unfunny joke. Australians were like that after all.

He certainly wouldn’t have put it past Sniper with all his talk of professionalism and polite manners he was just as disgusting as the rest of them. He was a man who still thought jokes about urine and flatulence were just hilarious after all.

So when in a last stitch effort to save his injured ego the marksman revealed that he’d been spending time with a certain young woman—their Pyro for that matter—Spy had scoffed rather loudly, laughed hardily and walked away without even bothering to suppress his snorts of mirth.

However, now here in the Sniper’s room, though the lighting was rather dim, it was clear that they are not alone here.  The body that lingered behind the Sniper at the very least appeared to be female. Although, that was as much as Spy could tell from the bit of it that peeked out from behind the lanky oaf.

Spy squinted at the mysterious young woman, disbelief still clouding his mind. It just wasn’t possible that he could have missed something like an illicit affair between two of his teammates. Especially one between the man he himself had been fucking on semi-regular basis for the past several months and the constant reminder of the current Bain of his existence. To suggest that he, an expert in his field, could have missed something as blatant as that was an insult of the highest caliber.

The smug look on the Australian’s face as his arm slithered around to rest on who he could only assume was their team Pyro’s waist only further drove the point home.

Annoyed though he may have been, he couldn’t help but be distracted by the fact that the woman standing next to the Sniper was actually a rather attractive young thing. Unlike the other man however, he actually was a professional so distracted though he may have been that still didn’t mean he was completely off his game.

Spy paced around the two of them to get a better look at her, “So much for professionalism I see?”

“Oh, I think we’re way passed that don’t you, mate?” Sniper replied with a jagged toothed grin. “Say hello to Gabe would you, love?”

Spy’s eyes were narrowed slits as sharp as one of his knives.

“I will kill you,” the Frenchman sneered.

How dare he so blatantly reveal the name he’d shared with him?

“Aye now. That was part of the arrangement weren’t it? I show you mines and you show yours, yeah? Well this is mines,” the Sniper said gesturing to the dark haired beauty that he actually expected Spy to believe was their deranged flamethrower wielding teammate, “Now you show yours.”

While it was a true though bare bones version of their ‘agreement’, honestly Spy didn’t have to concede. He could always just leave. He’d gotten what he’d wanted already. The Pyro was out of that horrendous suit and mask. He’d finally seen their true face and he was actually quite giddy with the knowledge. Of course neither of them could know it.

The truth of the mysterious RED Pyro had been a secret that had tormented him since he’d joined the ranks of Reliable Excavation Demolition and now here it was quite literally laid bare to him. Subsequently, he couldn’t help but let his eyes roam over every newly exposed olive toned inch of those feminine curves.

As interested as he may have been to get a closer look, the fact that of all people, the bushman had been the one to uncover the secret was a bruise to his ego Spy wasn’t sure he could abide.

The Pyro hesitantly moved further out of the tall marksman’s shadow. They appeared just as interested it seemed.

Damn his curiosity. And damn his weakness for beautiful dark haired women.

He acknowledged his inevitable defeat finally with a sigh, “Fine… **_Mick_**.” Though he grit his teeth, he had already begun to loosen his tie. “However first, some ground rules…You will speak of what happens here with no one do you understand?” He said directing his words to the fidgety young woman at the Sniper’s side.

It really didn’t matter if the Pyro had a name to go with his soon to be revealed face. Gabriel was just the name he’d given after all. It was just the one he’d preferred for the moment. The matter of showing his face was just as trivial in truth. The mask and the gloves had never been his idea anyway.

After all, what kind of spy would he have been to have allowed himself to depend on such obvious signs that he was in fact a spy?

As it were, the mask and gloves were just as much tools to him as his Mann Co provided watches and disguise kit were. Technology that worked together to help him do his job for RED. So no. He wasn’t some amateur who thought that all there was to espionage was a mask, gloves and a fancy foreign accent. He would have been dead a long time ago.

“Who would understand me if I did?” Pyro replied with a slight shrug of her freckled shoulders and that, Gabriel supposed, was fair. But really would he trust someone who had once fought an entire match with an oversized pink lollipop hey had referred to as The Lollichop?

Okay. Admittedly, he had chortled a little bit at that one.

What? It had been cute. And disturbing affective. Besides even he was guilty of implementing some rather unconventional items in his own arsenal from time to time just to keep things interesting. 

There had probably been more rules but Spy suddenly found himself more intrigued with what was actually going on outside his near constant inner monologue for once. Pyro’s voice for instance, it was husky, soft and not at all what he had expected. Though, he really hadn’t expected their team’s deviously demented little arsonist to be female in the first place so there was that.

“Hello by the way,” she said as she inched ever closer. She was cautious. He couldn’t say that he blamed her for that. He still had more than a few knives on his person after all. “I’m Juni.”

Juni. Of course she had a name. Though he wasn’t fool enough to assume it as the one she’d been given at birth. Besides, it wasn’t something he could say suited her exactly but would kind of name would suit a woman like her?  

“Bonsoir, Mademoiselle Juni,” He rolled the name on his tongue as he took in more of her. “I am Gabriel.”

She smiled, “You don’t have to turn on the charm for me. Micky’s already convinced me.”

“Really? I find that rather surprising. Though still… that is good to know.”

He didn’t tense when a warm hand pressed lightly against his chest though it was a close thing. Despite the situation, he hadn’t expected her to become so comfortable with touching him so soon. Nonetheless, blunt fingers made their way upward and skimmed against his exposed collar bone, then the hollow of his throat. Surprisingly, her exploratory touches were light as they traced the edge of his mask. Although, Juni seemed transfixed she ws still a bit fidgety, impatient. Her pupils were dilated, round cheeks flushed, plump bottom lip tucked in between her teeth.

It was still a little thrilling for Spy as well. Now that he knew there was an actual human being underneath all that fire and accelerant it was quite satisfying.

Still, ever the spy, Gabriel was busy cataloguing everything about this ‘Juni’ of course. The baggy chem suit had done her absolutely no justice. While she was only slightly taller than most women he’d been with, he was more surprised at just how solidly built she actually was. Her arms appeared firm and strong, her legs in similar shape. Gabriel supposed it made sense for the type of work she did on a daily basis. Though, she was a bit soft in the middle it certainly wasn’t unpleasant. She wore it well.

Undoubtedly, Juni was not the sort of woman he usually sought out on his own, he could definitely see the appeal.

He also found that he couldn’t help but begin to speculate on her heritage and nationality. She didn’t seem to have much by way of an accent but her features were certainly interesting. Asian perhaps?

Her hair was ink dark, curly and cropped very short. She was close enough now that he could make out the dusting of freckles across the bridge of her nose and the apples of her cheeks. And her eyes. My—those were the most interesting of all. He almost thought his own were playing tricks on him. Almond shaped, they were also two different colors. One clear green and the other a darker more murky brownish green both ringed with thick eye lashes and dark circles that should have aged her but somehow had only added to the charm of her round youthful face.  

Gabriel was utterly fascinated. His mind was speeding through all the facts and possibilities. The mystery of the Pyro so suddenly and blatantly revealed to him. It was almost obscenely abrupt. So simple. Is this really all it had taken? Was all he had to do all along was to ask?

So wrapped up in this line of thought, he’d almost missed when those blunt finger tips of her’s tucked underneath the hem of his mask.

“Let me,” he said his hand closing over the one that hovered at his throat. She didn’t fight his gentle resistance though her breath did quicken.

Her predatory gaze softened quite a bit once he’d revealed himself. Juni licked her lips, “So, can I kiss you now then?” Her breath was warm against his face, “I’m gonna kiss you, okay?”

Gabriel smirked and leaned down slightly, “I would like that.”

Juni giggled and it was nothing like the maniacal one that had haunted so many of his nightmares. This one was actually sort of pleasant. Gabriel allowed her to cup the sides of his face before she placed a soft, chaste kiss on his lips that left a faint hint of sweetness even after she’d pulled away again.

Her curious hands lingered on his face however. A callused thumb brushed over his cheekbone, the bridge of his hook nose, then on to trace a faint scar along the edge of his jaw.

“You’re pretty handsome, Gabriel,” he whispered as she finally pulled her hand way and stepped back.

His hand on the small of her back stopped her however. “I am flattered to be complimented by someone so lovely in their own right,” he said with a smile in return before leaning in to kiss her again. This time however, there was nothing chaste about it.

Something interesting happened then he realized when he pulled away again. He’d unwittingly allowed himself to fully engage in that moment. He hadn’t been planning or cataloguing. He’d lost touch with everything else going on around him. It had been a while since he’d allowed himself to do so with anyone. Not even with Sniper had he been so careless.

He blinked dumbly, eyes once again focusing on the blushing face in front of him. Her mouth pink and slick shine.

“Alright enough of that! I hate to be the one to break it to ya,” Mick sauntered up behind Juni, towering over them both. “But we ain’t got all night and you’re still a little over dressed for this party, mate.”

Gabriel rolled his eyes at that even if he did agree.

 

Gabriel took his time undressing but didn’t join in right away. Despite his earlier actions he really wasn’t the sort of man to jump in head first to just any sort of situation after all. Besides, he couldn’t help his curiosity when it came to the two of them. How did they fit together? Why had they come together in the first place? Really the way to get an idea was to observe them together.

What exactly had could they have seen in each other that he’d so obviously missed?

It was rather unfortunate, but of all his teammates Gabriel probably knew Michael Mundy, or Mick as he inexplicably preferred to be called, better than anyone. While the man could certainly be quiet and withdrawn most of the time he knew that he was also rather crass and graceless when he thought no one was really looking.

The nose picking, piss jars and generally rather unpleasant odor notwithstanding, the gangly marksman wasn’t exactly the kind of man Gabriel normally sought out to meet his needs. Michael could be painfully awkward at times and surprisingly charming the next. The strange juxtaposition of personality traits was something that Gabriel could admit had been a bit endearing at first. It had been one of the reasons he’d ended up with the bushman in his bed in the first place. Though he regretted it almost immediately as his sheets had never quite recovered, it was still a relatively pleasant distraction he indulged in every now and then.

But now it was becoming more apparent to him that the Australian had better things to do than to wait around for Gabriel to get that certain itch again. In fact, if the way he and the Pyro were pawing at each other like a pair of wolves in heat was any indication, he’d been keeping rather busy it seemed.

RED’s Pyro or Juni, he reminded himself—was known for being a terror on the battle field. Brutally efficient. Devious. Cunning. Demented. Dare he admit that he was actually a bit impressed with the faceless monster’s fairly varied skill set?

In fact, looking back on it, it was actually somewhat fitting that they had turned out to be female. Gabriel may not have known much about Juni but he knew women and that meant he knew never to underestimate them and to maintain a sufficiently healthy fear of them at all times and if that didn’t sum up his feelings on the Pyro then he wasn’t sure what did.

Off the battle field, however, the Pyro appeared to be quite the opposite. Though, they were still pretty much a mystery they were obviously a lot less homicidal among their peers. They were actually rather docile and cheerful. Honestly, Gabriel had always seen them as a bit ridiculous and childish. They appeared to love games and toys. Their crude crayon drawings could be found practically all over the base. In fact, they seemed to do their best to appear as nonthreatening as possible when they didn’t need to be.

Still, Gabriel had kept his distance even as he attempted to gain intel. They still bore too much of a resemblance to other team’s Pyro after all and he certainly didn’t want to have to deal with the anxiety that abomination caused if he could avoid it. It helped that despite all of this their Pyro was still a bit shy and chose to spend most of their time alone—or at least that is what Spy had always thought.

What a strange situation in which he’d suddenly found himself.

He might have actually been able to convince himself that he was content to just watch. It was a decent show after all. However…

Py—Juni… It was difficult for him to reconcile the shy monster with which he’d become accustom the writhing and strangely alluring creature underneath the bushman. Sitting back and observing wasn’t really getting him anywhere it seemed, so finally Gabriel slipped beside them on to the bed for a much closer look.

“Finally, had enough of just watchin’ then?” Mick pulled away long enough to give him a toothy grin.

“The two of you presented such a convincing argument how could I say no?” Spy responded offering a grin of his own in kind. “She does moan so prettily after all. It’s a shame you have no idea what you are doing.”

“Must be doing something right,” Mick snorted. Even as he spoke, he continued to lazily thrust long fingers in and out of her. “Ya know you sure got a weird way of flirting, Spook. You think I’ll let you have a go at her if you insult me enough or somethin’?”

“It’s not your permission I require,” Gabriel purred as he smoothed a gloveless hand along Juni’s calf. She was unshaven and Gabriel found that he wasn’t all that surprised by the fact. Though the hair on her legs was fine and sparse the hair between her thighs was much thicker and downy soft. He bypassed the Sniper’s fingers and pressed his palm flat against her pubic mound. “It is her permission that I’m after.”

He looked up then and found her staring back biting down on her bottom lip, raccoon eyes wide. She arched her back then, rolled her hips and pressed herself more firmly against his palm. One of her broad hands reached down to run through and ruffle his hair, sending the mask flattened strains askew.

“I knew you weren’t here just to watch,” her voice was like liquid smoke—a slow rasp that seemed to linger somewhere deep in her heaving chest. It was strangely addictive.

Though, Gabriel figured it was still more for novelty’s sake. He never expected to hear anything intelligible from the Pyro. He’d grown so used to the indecipherable mumblings that he was utterly fascinated to learn that there was actual a functioning cognizance behind them. It only made him crazy with wonder on what he’d been missing all this time.

“Oh, absolutely not,” Gabriel assured her. “And I am positive that you’ll find my approach a bit more refined then what you’re accustomed to.” He smirked staring down the Australian in question.

“And I think you’ll find, Juni likes my approach just fine.” Mick retorted though before the Frenchman could mock him further Gabe found his mouthful of two of the Sniper’s thick, calloused fingers utterly soaked with her juices.

He would have been furious by the Australian’s gall any other time but that flavor. He curled his tongue around those digits before he bit down on them. Mick took the hint and pulled away.

“Real sweet isn’t she?” There was that idiotic grin again. “I bet it’s all that candy she eats. Init, girl!”  Mick laughed hardily and smacked a large hand on the soft expanse of Juni’s belly.  

Juni’s response was a shrill squeal of surprise followed by yet another giggle.

Gabriel sneered at the bushman’s oafish behavior. How he’d been able to convince even their wayward little pyro into bed was still anyone’s guess.

“Why don’t you show her your superior technique then?” Mick’s grin grew dark then, jagged fangs on display. “Go on. Get cha a nice mouthful, mate.”

Gabriel rolled his eyes at the other man’s crude choice of words but didn’t pass up the challenge, “But of course. Pardon?” He said as he positioned himself between Juni’s thighs. Leaning forward, he took a moment to inhale the musky sweet scent of her before he traced his nose further up to the apex of his thighs.

She actually was sweet in an understated way but nothing like candy at all really he thought as he pressed his nose deeper into the wiry hair of her cunt as he began to lap against her gently and got his first full taste of her. He in haled deeply again, her scent at its height here. He didn’t bother to stifle the shark’s grin that spread across his face as he took in the heady, musky scent of her. It was almost enough to make him lose his composure his head becoming light. It made his heartbeat quicken and the warm pleasurable pressure became even more intense between his own thighs.

He rolled his hips against the mattress as he continued to slowly unravel the woman beneath his tongue. He could only imagine the abuse the poor thing had experienced at the hands of the bushman. He knew for a fact that Mick wasn’t lacking by any means but he could also be a bit rough. As savage as he knew the Pyro could be that didn’t make her any less of a woman deserving of being pampered. And pamper was exactly what Gabriel intended to do. Although, he was certainly going to savior this moment as well.

This was a rare treat for him since he’d joined this war, since he’d joined RED. It had been too long since he’d been able to partake in this particular pleasure with a woman. He’d had to make do with the man lying next to her. The one who’s hand was smoothing up and down her belly and up to her chest. Mick cupped one of Juni’s soft looking breasts as he continued to practically devour her mouth. Effectively wallowing down her increasingly hysterical moans.

Gabriel found that he was vaguely annoyed. Those gasps and whimpers were for him after all. Nonetheless, he sighed softly directly into her sex, his breath tickling her. Her snorting giggle sounding out despite the aggressive bushman. Gabriel, pleased, leaned in to finally get a ‘mouthful’ as Michael had so helpfully suggested earlier. The full flat of his tongue pressing against her wet slit, before he pushed the tip of it inside of her as far as he could.

Her hips jerked immediately in response. Michael groaned and press his larger hand against her abdomen to keep her still. Her thighs merely trembled around Gabriel’s ears in response. Juni moaned in frustration her movements slowed and calmed briefly. He could see Mick as he worked his mouth against her breast. He was all tongue and teeth as he sucked on her nipple. The hand on her stomach trailed back up to her neglected breast which he kneading and pitching at just hard enough to earn a gasp or two of his own.

Gabriel pulled away and looked up, still rubbing his thumb slowly against her clit. Her hips were still rolling mindlessly, her moans were growing higher in pitch. He could hear them better now without her thighs pressed so tightly against his ears. Mick was still suckling on one of her nipples, one of his large hands pressed underneath her chin just against her throat. Harder enough to keep her still for him but not enough to keep those lovely noises from coming out. Mick slipped two fingers passed those soft lips then, shiny with spit and Gabriel’s mouth watered at the sight. Juni suckled on them. Her pink tongue darting out to lap between them. Mick moaned around his mouthful of her and ground himself against her hip.

Gabriel grinned before he grasped at both of Juni’s legs, fingers digging into her thighs as he pulled her down closer and away from Mick who only grunted in annoyance but didn’t stop. Gabriel’s mouth was soon on her again. Lapping softly at her folds his tongue curling into her. She barked out a scream and jumped slightly but Mick’s hand was on her belly again running his hand along is holding her down even as he continued to roll his tongue against her oversensitive breasts and continued to grind his hips against her.

Juni was nearly glowing pink all over. Skin covered in a thin layer of sweat as she bathed and writhed in the heat of them both.

Gabriel nosed a bit harder against her clit and absently muttered in French into the sweet musk of her cunt. He continued to lavish his affection upon her until his heart’s content and she only got wetter for him, pinker and hotter. She was absolute perfection.

In that moment, Gabriel thought that such a divine creature had been utterly wasted on a heathen like the Sniper.

In light of this revelation, his efforts only his increased in frequency as his lust grew more and more unbearable. Gabriel began to lap at her with longer firmer strokes as her voice broke higher, her hand was on the back of his head digging into his scalp further ruffling his dark hair. He focused more on her clitoris now desperate to bring her off, to hear what wonderful noise she would make for him then. His fingers he’d used to hold her open slipping inside to pump in and out time with his tongue.

“She’s a doll isn’t she?”

He’d almost missed it over the increasing volume of Juni’s cries.

“And she screams so pretty too.”

Michael’s voice was rough, deep and much closer now. He’d made his way down Juni’s body on the other side of a quivering thigh. He reached around it and held her open for Gabriel but he didn’t stop talking.

“The best bit…” He said voice going impossibly rougher. “Is the noise she makes when you curl the tip of your tongue right under her little nub there and press down just right…”

Gabriel hadn’t realized it but he was doing just that. Juni’s wail was the sweetest alto. Gabriel’s eyes nearly rolled in the back of his head as she gushed utterly coating his tongue in an even headier flavor than before. Her hand scrabbled at the back of his neck insistently pressing him closer to her and he didn’t fight it. Even if he was nearly drowning in her.

Michael’s laugh was a bawdy cackle. “Told ya. Bloody brilliant. That’s my girl,” he sighed, his tone one of reverence. “My perfect little Juni-bug.”

Gabriel hadn’t missed the bushman’s chosen endearment for her but he had more than a few of his own. And he uttered out each and every one as he licked and kissed his way back up her body. Over her soft stomach and each rib, her chest and throat and into her mouth. His tongue rolling against hers as he shared his spoils with her. He moaned into her mouth just as his cock, hard and pulsing, brushed against her hot, damp cunt. He wanted so badly to push inside of her. To feel her fully. He’d only gotten the barest preview of the clutching warm of her pussy around the tip of his tongue. He could only imagine how she would feel snug fully around him.

But it was too much to risk. He pulled away, his composure almost gone completely. He was trembling with need. He couldn’t even be bothered to speak English anymore. Context and nonverbal cues would have to be enough.

She would be his perfect little angel and give him exactly what he needed. Even if she couldn’t understand him Juni wasn’t a fool. She was already shifting into a more favorable position to please him. Such an angel. The dark part of him the one that thought that Michael had done absolutely nothing to deserve her bristled at the thought that if he continued whatever this was that he’d have to share.  

Juni didn’t seem to have such qualms as she easily maneuvered herself on her hands and knees before him. Gently, she took him in hand, running her hands experimentally up and down his shaft, careful as she pulled back his foreskin. She only looked up at him briefly from beneath those ink black lashes before she leaned down to take him into her mouth. Gabriel hissed out a curse in relief as she took him down to the root. Granting him with the same gentle but firm attention he’d given her but moments before.

Michael on the other hand had apparently become impatient as he took up position behind her. Juni moaned around him as the taller mercenary pushed into her with a forceful grunt.

Gabriel would not last long he thought begrudgingly as beads of sweat further dotted his forehead. He was only barely able to keep his hips from rolling upward. The barest twitch the only thing he hadn’t quite been able to stamp down.

Juni’s breath was growing harsher around him. Her throat undulated with each moan Mick coaxed out of her with every stroke. The marksman had leaned heavily over Juni’s back, yet somehow she was able to keep her balance even with the added weight and force of each thrust. She pulled away and gave Gabriel a coy look before she traced her tongue against the slit at his tip, probing lightly with her tongue as she continued to stroke him with her hand. She licked down length of him and the seam where the root of his cock met his balls. Gabriel moaned loudly at that.

Such attention to detail even as she was being manhandled would have been even more impressive if Gabriel would have been able to calm his mind enough to function properly. Instead, when he opened his eyes again they locked with Mick’s over Juni’s shoulder. The Sniper grinned and must have angled his hips just so when he thrust into her again because Juni’s movements stuttered as she moaned and she was forced to pull away to catch her breath.

In the same moment Gabriel could feel his stomach tighten along with this balls and he lost it right then and there. His orgasm overcoming him. The first spurt of come painting across Juni’s face though the force of his orgasm had also sent it across Mick’s as well. The bushman squawked in surprise losing all rhythm. Juni lost her in turn as well, shaking with laughter. Gabriel, once he’d come down enough to notice what had occurred, joined in as well.

“Fucking piker!” Mick spitting and hissing like a cat sprayed with a water bottle pulled away from Juni and rubbed at his face. “Got me right in the fucking eye.”

Juni tucked her face into Gabriel’s thigh and tried to stifle her laughter but it was useless. Gabriel on the other hand hadn’t even bothered.

“Think that’s fucking funny eh?” Michael frowned and grabbed for her hips again pulling her back and onto him. “Let’s see how much laughing you can do when you can’t even catch your breath, you cheeky little cunt.” His frown morphed into a smug grin as he pushed into her again roughly.  

 

By the time Gabriel pulled himself together again he found that Mick was pounding into Juni. The bushman wasn’t even giving her the chance to catch her breath so she could scream out. One of his large hands was fisted into her short hair, pressing her into the mattress. Leaving her only able to release these high pitched shrieks as she dug her fingers into the sheets beneath her.

Mick snared and growled, muttering incomprehensible Australian babble into her ear. It was filth and honestly Gabriel loved it. There was even a small part of him that was suddenly jealous. However it was no longer directed at the Sniper but the little Pyro in his clutches. He couldn’t remember a time that the bushman has been this carelessly rough with him. Even so, he was not to be out done.

Juni’s back arched as he clawed at the sheets, the side of her face rubbing harshly against the bed. Despite this she wiggled her way even closer to the man madly fucking the life out of her. A high whine morphed into a sob for breath as she tensed and broke shivering all over. Mick’s grin in victory was feral—all sharp teeth and drool. Gabriel thought for a moment that he might have even seen blood. Mick’s hips never faltered however, even though Gabriel knew that Juni’s inner walls must be griping at him tightly as she continued to quiver through her orgasm.

Gabriel pressed the side of his face against one of Mick broad tanned shoulders sticky with sweat and purred, “Michael.”

Though, even if he didn’t stop, Mick’s rhythm faltered then, breaking slowly breaking down into a sloppy, desperate state. So, he just needed a one more little push then.

Mick pulled his face away from the bite he’d been worrying on Juni’s shoulder and stared at Gabriel. His blue eyes were hazy with lust, his dark brown hair was a mess around his ruddy face, sticking up in every direction from where he and Juni had run their fingers through it, from where they had pulled.

“You know you don’t deserve her.” Mick’s only response was a groan, rough and deep. Gabriel hadn’t expected a verbal response. He knew the other man was well beyond that. “It’s alright mon cher. It’s fine. She deserves so much better. And she will have it when she’s grown tired of you.”

Gabriel leaned harder against the man’s back smiling gently.  

“Look at you. You’re barely keeping yourself together. You’re like a wild animal rutting into a willing bitch. You cannot even form a human thought right now let alone a word can you? Mmm… Everything is just taste and smell to you now. Musk and sweat and need. Her sweet, sweet core clenching around you. Slick and warm. It aches doesn’t it?”

Juni whimpered beneath him, a pitiful sound shaken loose from her jostling chest. She should have known better. Gabriel didn’t really pity her. He was still more jealous of her predicament than anything.

“You want to come don’t you? You’re so close. You want to fill her up. Make her yours again, no?” Gabriel’s grin stretched on his face. “Go on. Do your worse. But she’ll still smell just like me when you’re done.”

“No.”

Gabriel was actually surprised that Mick had been able to make anything resembling a coherent sound. “Won’t be a trace left of you,” he said, his voice was rushed and hysterical. “I’ll see to that. She’s mine. Minemine…”

The rouge was actually a bit impressed, “Go on then. Wash me away. Make her yours again.”

“Fuck… yes,” Mick hissed.

Juni’s pleas were small and insignificant to Gabriel’s ears. Her pathetic hiccups for breath ignored. She would take whatever Michael gave her. Every hip bruising thrust into her. She would take it and love it and would come back drooling for more of it before she’d even recovered from the last time. Oh he knew. He could tell. He was expert when it came to this sort of thing after all.

“Can’t you hear her? She’s begging you for it. She wants it,” Gabriel spoke right into Michael’s ear, “Fill her.”

Mick practically howled, his hands squeezing her hips as his rhythm completely broke down into short shallow thrusts as he came deep inside of her. Juni keened underneath him squirming at the feeling of his release inside of her.

“That’s it… that’s it,” Gabriel cooed and slipped off of Mick’s back to lie back beside Juni, reaching over the push the sweaty curls from her forehead. “Good girl. So good. So lovely. Take it. It feels nice doesn’t it?” Juni made another pathetic attempt at coherency before giving up and nodding weakly.

Mick collapsed onto her soon after with a loud sigh of relief, effectively pinning her to the bed. He moaned but didn’t move and Juni was too weak to complain. Gabriel merely grinned and leaned forward to press a kiss to first Juni’s sweaty temple and then Michael’s.

“Such beautiful little beasties I have,” he murmured, smiling proudly.

Now that it was over he may have felt a little sorry for Juni. He’d lost count of how many times she’d come. She’d be a sore uselessly mess by morning. Poor sweet thing.

He pressed another kiss to her tanned freckled shoulder, “Ma petite souris.”

Juni gave a tired giggle. The heaving of her chest was enough to jostle Mick away from the pleasant warm lure of unconsciousness it seemed. Having finally regained enough of brain power needed to pull out of her and roll away prompting a weak noise of distress from the used up young woman. He pressed a kiss to her other shoulder in apology and immediately curled to her side, smoothing a hand over her back to sooth her.

“She’s a beaut, a perfect little darling isn’t she?” Mick murmured, his already graveled voice even rougher, deep and slurred with exhaustion. He clung to Juni’s side like a barnacle all sleepiness and radiating come stupid affection.

“Mmm, yes. Almost a shame she hid from us for so long yes?” Gabriel lazily commented.

“Too right,” Mick readily agreed.

“M’sorry,” Juni said her voice not much better. She was beginning to fade.  

“You’ll just have to make it up to us then won’t you?” Gabriel smile felt sharp and dangerous in the low light.

“Again?” Juni murmured sleepily.

“Non. Not yet mon libellule. But soon.”

“Mmkay”

It was clear that Juni was dozing off but Gabriel, being Gabriel simply refused to allow either of them to sleep before a little clean-up had been performed. It wasn’t much they could do for the time being but a wash cloth soaked in some bottled water borrowed from the bedside table. He was a gentle as he could be with Pyro. She was undoubtedly a bit sore, the way her face screwed up when the cloth brushed between her thighs was proof enough.

Gabriel murmured something sweet against her temple in reward for cooperation however and she blinked up at him drowsily.  Sniper was pressed against her on the opposite side and she squirmed when a light snore rattled out of his chest. She elbowed him with an ease that spoke of experience and abriel couldn’t help but smile.

The Spy tutted as he inspected the bite Michael had left on her shoulder while Juni took a swig of the remaining water before passing it to the waking bushman.

“Musta dozed off,” he grumbled gratefully accepting the water.

“Musta,” Juni smirked and hissed when Gabriel pressed down on the wound.

“You really must try to contain your primal urges, Bushman.” He said absently, smirking none the less. “You broke the skin.”

“Oh she used to it. She’s a tough little bird,” the Aussie said as leaned in a pressed a kiss of apology against it.

“Ugh. With those fangs of yours I would not doubt it’s in danger of becoming infected.”

“I’ll be fine,” Juni murmured lying back down. “We can deal with it in the morning.”

Gabriel sighed but gave in. There was really nothing to be done about it now anyhow. He merely comforted himself with running his fingers though the soft curls of Juni’s hair. He was still rather fascinated by her. Still getting used to seeing their Pyro’s true face. Even after having become so intimately acquainted with her.

Juni smile stretched further across her face, her eyes closed in bliss. Sniper snuggled against her on one side as Gabriel allowed her to snuggle into his chest. It was all rather disgustingly affectionate. His nose wrinkled. He had a bad habit of becoming aggravatingly soft hearted towards the people he fucked lately. But still it was nice to feel so accepted and cared for. To feel safe despite how absurd the mere idea of it was with a pair such as these two. Even so he had an inkling that the two of them had some idea just how difficult that was as well.

He feared he could quickly get used to this.

Juni’s squirmed against his chest then giggling. He could hear Sniper’s chuckle from his side of the bed and he sighed.

Filthy bushman.

 


End file.
